


Fear

by rnagnumdong



Series: Ribbonless AU [3]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-24 22:37:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2599094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rnagnumdong/pseuds/rnagnumdong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fear has always been a great motivational speaker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fear

Weiss was afraid. Constantly, fear was something she felt at all times. She didn’t show it for the most part, and she pushed it down, but it was there. She was afraid.

It was a subtle, institutionalized fear that she didn’t notice much until it consumed her and made her feel sick, curled up in some hotel away from her team and her status because she couldn’t take it. She loved her team, but she couldn’t stop the utter fear she felt that they would be taken away from her. She knew her father, her mother even, knew the extents they would go to. She knew that her parents knew who the rest of Team RWBY was, knew that just by being near them she was putting them in danger. She knew that was soon as she was placed on a team her parents went digging into the background of the other three girls.

She knew that they would think Yang too reckless, Ruby too childish, and Blake a horrible creation that didn’t deserve to be alive, much less in the mere presence of their daughter. Knew that they never took things lightly and if they thought it would be making things better for the company, in any aspect, they would do it.

She was scared for the yelling that would happen the next time she saw her father (not her mother, her mother was a silent figure that didn’t stop her father but liked to play the part of the loving parent), the consequences that her actions at Beacon might have. She was scared for the twins, the ones still at home that wouldn’t be leaving until next year, scared for the things they might face because of what she had done.

The thing she was scared of the most was that all her work might be invalidated and she would be pushed out onto the street with a lie for a last name and nowhere to go.

**Author's Note:**

> dont u love my short fics


End file.
